When a Toon Dies
by LightNS
Summary: July 29, 2010. Dear diary, Today I was created. A medium-height, cream cat. My owner named me Melissa. After years of happiness with her. We reached a point. The day it all ended. When the magic of Toontown was vanished. Love, Melissa


**Introduction**

_Disney's Toontown Online_, commonly abbreviated _Toontown Online_ or _Toontown_, was an MMORPG developed by The Walt Disney Company that was designed for ages seven and up.

The game focused on the carefree toons in a world called Toontown, trying to stop the evil business-like robotcogs by teaming up and battling them with gags. There were also some non-combat activities. The world was divided into seven neighborhoods with several smaller areas. Each neighborhood has a non-player Disney character in its playground. Playgrounds are safe areas with no cogs. The streets that link them together, however, are greatly populated with cogs and cog buildings.

* * *

**August 18, 2013 (2 days before the announcement)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was a great day! After about a week of suffering those hacker attacks, it was fun to fight some bosses and continue with that impossible toontask. Yes I know, I still haven't finished that stupid task! It seems to be the hardest toontask in Toontown! I barely have 384 buildings out of the 500 four+ story buildings I'm supposed to recover. I may finish it in a month or so, takes a while but I'm taking it calmly. I fought some VP's, and collected some cogbucks to fight the CFO. It was tiring but I made it! I'm now a Money Breaker, it'll take some time but I know I can max my suit. Well, I guess that's all I have to say today, I have to go feed some jellybeans to Princess and her friends. If I don't, she won't be giving me any laff during cog fights. That stubborn little doodle, some people tell me to get rid of her and buy a newer doodle from somewhere that's not Toontown Central. But, I really don't want to, she's been with me for years! I won't just leave her like that, she's my little baby. Well goodbye! I can already hear them jumping around in the lake!

Love, Melissa

**August, 19, 2013 (1 day before the announcement)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I had tons of fun today. Rosebush logged on for the first time since the clone invasion. We decided to take a little break and go to toon valley to see if we could find a fun event. We actually organized a school, participated in a game show, and modeled in a fashion show. Haha, I won on the fashion show. Some other toon won the game show, I was about 3rd place, still good though. After all of the action, I helped Rosebush in her toontasks, then we did a VP. Ever since I maxed the VP I've been doing them like crazy! It's just so fun not having to collect merits. We did a few buildings with Haven, which helped me get to up to 390 buildings. Then we hung out at my estate training our doodles with Raven. It was the usual fun stuff. Nothing really interesting happened today other than all of that, it's been really busy around Toontown. Toons have been going crazy with tasks, probably trying to finish the ones they didn't due to the Clone invasion. My membership's almost going to expire but I'll probably get a new one. Well, that's all I have to say.

Love, Melissa

**August 20, 2013 (The day of the announcement) **

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't understand! Here's what happened. The game was taken down on maintenance today. It was a very sudden change, I was in a VP and then they announced the game was closing in half an hour. Everyone freaked out and we finished the VP as fast as we could. It was very unusual, everything seemed to be going smoothly, even in Nutty River, where the hackers seemed to be calmer than usual. No idea why. Well after a few hours of waiting for the game to come back up, I was searching around Toonbook. There was a lot of weird posts talking about how sad they were that Toontown was going to close. Everyone was freaking out! I was very confused, I dismissed it thinking it was some joke. Until I opened up the Toontown launcher. I was barely edible to finish reading what it said, my eyes were too watery to see anything. Here's what it said:

**Attention, Toons! Toontown Online will be closing on September 19, 2013. To learn more, click here. For more details on Toontown Online closing, please visit the Toontown Closing FAQs.**

It had to be some kind of joke. Yes, this was a joke! It must be a late April fools joke. It has to be, this is just a nightmare a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't. It was all real. I couldn't take it. I never left my estate that day, I was too sad. I cried and cried wondering why Disney would do such a thing. I read the closing faqs a millions times, trying to process why they would care about some stupid 2D penguins instead of us.

Love, Melissa

**August 22, 2013 (29 days before the closing)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It was the first day I logged in after the announcement. I'm still depressed, it seems to be the talk of the town everywhere. Toons are putting a lot of pressure into things, trying to max everything before the big closing. I'm still hoping it's just a joke. I tried my hardest today, I didn't talk to any of my friends. Rosebush kept trying to teleport and talk to me. But I just ignored her, just as some of my other friends. I did as many buildings as I could, 10 basically. I'm up to 400, seems like a long time, but I'm sure I'm finish them in time. Took some breaks on getting Cogbucks, and finished some of my other tasks for the Lawbot suit. I still have the three hardest tasks though. I have 276 movers and shakers out of 300. I'm close, might take a little long but I think I can make it. Well that's all.

Love, Melissa

**August 31, 2013 (20 days before closing)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've been really stressed out with my tasks. I finished all the lawbot parts tasks, except the 500 four+ buildings. I'm up to 441 buildings. Took a really long time but I managed to get there. We have about a few weeks until the game closes. I'm not sure if I can finish in time. I want to get to do my very first CJ before the game closes. I've managed to make a lot of new friends within all the buildings I've recovered. We did a few CFO's (which took a lot of mints) too release the stress. It was fun I guess, but I've been so busy I don't even have time for toon valley. Oh well. That's all I have to say.

Love, Melissa

**September 01, 2013 (19 days before closing)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't take it anymore! I give up! I will NEVER be able to CJ. I hate Disney! I can't believe them! I only have 19 days! Nineteen days to live! I can't take the pain. I'm not going to stress out of toontasks trying to max my toon. I don't care anymore.

Love, Melissa

**September 9, 2013 (10 days before closing)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, my best friend, B.D., who has been there since the beginning gave me some kind words on advice. I'm still upset about the closing, so I talked to him for a while. We started getting onto the topic of Toontown Closing. I told him I had already given up, I would never be able to max the toon in time. He just said, "XD, I'm just doing everything normal and pretending the game isn't going to close". The words stuck to me. They wouldn't leave the spot. Well, it's my last days on Toontown, why not pretend nothing's happening? That's exactly what I did. My hope returned, I started doing as many buildings as I could, I'm up too 456 buildings, and I have 10 days. I'm sure I can make it. I'm positive for once. That's everything, bye.

Love, Melissa

**September 16, 2013 (3 days before closing)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I did it! I actually did it! I finished the toontask in time! Not only that! I actually completed my first CJ! And guess what!? I also finished all the CEO tasks! I'm about to CEO as I write this! I'm so excited, I can't believe it! The next few days I'll focus on my friends and only them! I can't leave without saying goodbye! Going to finish this right now, I have a lot to do! Bye!

Love, Melissa

**September 19, 2013 (The day of the closing)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I said bye to everything today. To the sillyness of Toontown Central, the breezes of Donald's Dock, the nature of Chip and Dales Acorn Acress, the goofyness of Goofy's Speedway, the flower's of Daisy's Gardens, the music of Minnie's Melody Land, the snowflakes of The Brrrgh, the lullabies of Donald's Dreamland, even the cogs HQ's! I talked to my friends for one last time. Had fun in a game show for one last time. Signed up for a school. Modeled for a fashion show. Fed Princess. And for one last time, I said a goodbye to my toon. She helped me through everything. She helped me through bullying, suicidal thoughts, even my family problems. She was my only hope, I cried for her, for one last time. And then, I pressed Quit for one last time. Bye, forever Toontown will be in my heart.

Love, Melissa

* * *

**This is dedicated to my toon, Melissa. Toontown was one of the best experiences I've ever had. I bet it seems silly to the one's reading this. You will never understand the pain I went through, unless you were a true toon yourself. For the hardest times of my life, Toontown was the only one there. I bet some of you toons would agree. It wasn't just a game, it was somewhere where you could express your true self, get out your feelings and have fun for once. Not only was it fun, but the community was the best you will ever see in a game. Sure, there were trolls around, but even them I thank! **

**THANK YOU TOONTOWN! FOR BRINGING THE LIGHT INTO MY LIFE! :) **

**Also thank, **

**Rosebush, love you, you're my best girlfriend, you were one of the brightest parts of my day.**

**B.D., I can't explain how much you made me laugh at times, it really helped me cheer up. **

**Prof. Pete, you were a great friend! Helped me through all my tasks, and talked to me when I needed help. **

**Raven, you were the best advice giver EVER!**

**Haven, the nicest bunny I've ever met, you were fun to hang out with. **

**Ginger, I still remember the talk about TV shows we had, haha. Love you too!**

**Quackie, you were the quietest funnest duck to hang out with!**

**Nothern (Aka. Cressie), best Youtuber friend, you're awesome!**

**Popcorn, I didn't know you for long but when I did, you experienced the end with me! Love you too!**

**And too all my other friends, you guys are the BEST friends I've ever had! Even if we never met each other, I will thank you, for the rest of my life! Thank you!**

**Love, LightNightSky881**

**Note: If any of my friends are reading this, I will be in Toontown Infinite and Toontown Rewritten. Love you guys ;)**


End file.
